Disfraces
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Summary: - danna, realmente eres un depravado, no puedo creer que tu pierdas el control con un disfraz tan simple como este…. Pero sabes algo, me gusta hacerte perder el control, hun … ...saso/dei...


**Disfraces**

Summary: - danna, realmente eres un depravado, no puedo creer que tu pierdas el control con un disfraz tan simple como este…. Pero sabes algo, me gusta hacerte perder el control, hun … (saso/dei)

…

**Nota de la autora: hola chica/os, les traigo esta serie de oneshoots… no,….. creo que será considerado mejor un fic XD. Esta historia esta hecha para mi linda Daiana!**

**Feliz cumpleaños adelantado por un día jejeje, espero te guste este pequeño regalito ^^**

…**.**

Primer disfraz- Niña exploradora

Deidara POV

Estacione mi auto delante de la casa de mi novio. Sasori

Un chico… un hombre de 21 años, que era maestro en una universidad de artes. Conocí a Sasori cuando yo tenia 17 años, ahora tengo 18, hace exactamente un año que conocí a Sasori y por eso lo íbamos a celebrar

Esa era la razón por la que me encontraba en esta ridícula situación

Solté un suspiro y me di una mirada rápida para asegurarme que el atuendo fuera correcto, un pequeño capricho de Sasori

Abrí la puerta de mi carro, tomando una pequeña mochila negra conmigo y salí de mi carro, le puse la alarma y camine hasta la casa de sasori, cuidando plenamente cada paso que daba al frente, buscando mantener el equilibrio con estos ridículos "zapatos", acomode mi pequeña mochila en uno de mis brazos

Subí los dos escalones de la entrada a la casa de sasori y di una mirada a mi alrededor, deseando que nadie me viera, tome una bocanada de aire e inmediatamente la expulse con mi boca

"bien, vamos Deidara, has planeado esto mucho tiempo, no puedes fallar…"- asentí ante mi pensamiento y mire el timbre junto a la enorme y ostentosa puerta de roble fino

Presione el botón del timbre y me acomode en frente de la puerta, deslice mi mano por mi ropa asegurando que todo estuviera en orden

Desde el interior escuche unos pasos apresurados y pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un sorprendido Sasori

"bien aquí vamos…."

-buenas tardes señor, no le gustaría comprar unas galletas de las exploradoras, hun?- intente hacer una voz femenina, mientras le hablaba a sasori y alzaba ligeramente mi mochila

Sasori me miro de reojo, parecía que me estaba desnudando con la mirada, pero quien no lo haría?

Había acomodado mi largo y rubio cabello en un peinado que asía que mi pelo se viera ligeramente ondulado y suelto , llevaba puesto una pequeña playera color beigsh que dejaba al descubierto parte de la piel de mi estomago, tenia botones rojos y algunos parches con supuestas conmemoraciones , a mi cuello llevaba una pañoleta roja que combinaba con el disfraz, después seguía una falda que llegada a la mitad de mis muslos, color roja. Para finalizar unas botas negras con tacón y unas largas calcetas rayadas, rojas con negro, que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla

Realmente tenia un aspecto muy femenino con este disfraz

-vaya…- susurro Sasori sonriendo seductoramente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho- y de que sabor traes de galletas?- sonrió relamiéndose los labios

-hay diferentes sabores, hun- luche por seguir con la voz femenina mientras intentaba ronronear- chocolate, fresas con crema, cerezas, vainilla y mas, cual es el que mas desea, hun?- apoye mi mano izquierda, libre de sostener mi mochila, sobre mi cadera, mordiendo intencionalmente mi labio inferior

-tienes sabores muy extravagantes- sonrió sasori, descruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- pero… no tengo dinero para comprar unas- sonrió torcidamente

-y yo no tengo galletas, hun - ronroneé dejando de fingir mi voz

Ambos caminamos al mismo tiempo y tome a sasori de los hombros mientras el me tomaba de la pañoleta y me jalaba asía el

Asiendo que chocaran nuestros labios en un salvaje beso, cada uno luchando con nuestras lenguas buscando el control

Sasori me jalo al interior de su casa sin despegar sus labios de los míos, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi pecho, una de sus manos me quito la mochila y la lanzo a algún lado de su casa mientras la otra se deslizaba por el interior de la playera, acariciando mi vientre y luego pellizcando uno de mis pezones

-que sabor tan dulce- ronroneo sasori contra mis labios- encontré el sabor a cerezas, mi favorito- abrí los ojos viendo como sasori lamia mi labio inferior, beso mi mejilla y bajo por me cuello, obligándome a ahogar un gemido

Retire mis manos de sus hombros y me dedique a desabrochar su playera roja, desaté botono por botón, al mismo ritmo que la lengua de sasori se deslizaba por mi cuello

Jadee al sentir como sasori mordía ligeramente mi cuello y lo sentí desatar la pañoleta y aventarla por el suelo

Metí mis manos en el interior de la playera de mi danna y acaricie su pecho, delineando cada uno de sus músculos, ligeramente marcados pero mas que los míos, subí mis manos acariciando su suave piel en el proceso, hasta llegar a sus hombros donde empecé a deslizar la playera de mi danna por sus brazos. Sasori se separo de mi ligeramente y me ayudo a quitarle su playera la cual la aventó por algún lado de la estancia

Sasori se acerco a mí, alzo mi rostro y me volvió a besar pero esta vez con delicadeza, sonreí contra sus labios al sentirlo empezar a desabrochar la incómoda playera que traía, cuando la desabrocho la retiro de mi cuerpo lentamente, acariciando mis brazos en el proceso, tiro mi playera detrás mío mientras lo sentía tomar mis manos, las apretó con ternura e inmediatamente alzo mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Se inclino sobre mi oído y susurro

-eres hermoso, te deseo tanto- beso mi mejilla, provocando que me sonrojara

Lo bese en los labios, solo un pequeño roce antes de continuar

-eso ya lo se, hun- sonreí mientras apartaba mis manos de las suyas y las guiaba a su pantalón y desabrochaba su cinturón rápidamente, para luego desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y bajar el cierre, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera y sonreí inocentemente- no tenias que recordarme lo mucho que te ínsito y deseas mi sexy cuerpo, hun

Sasori sonrió divertido y de una manera tan seductora

-tienes razón, Deidara te necesito… y mucho- no tuve tiempo de responder, sasori me tomo de la cadera y me cargo en un movimiento rápido y lo vi empezar a caminar conmigo en esa extraña posición, me obligo a sostenerme, lo tome por los hombros y enrede mis piernas en su cintura

En un instante sentí como sasori me sentó en una superficie fría, mire asía abajo notando que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, sasori se separo de mi y agarro una de mis piernas, lo vi bajar el cierre de la bota y me quito esta, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con mi otro pie, tomo nuevamente una de mis piernas y las separo ligeramente y deslizo sus manos por mis piernas, mientras se inclinaba asía mi y lo veía morder y lamer mis pezones

-uh…- gemí ante las sensaciones, cerré los ojos mientras sentía como sasori metía sus manos debajo de la falda y jugaba con el resorte de mi ropa interior, tomo mi ropa interior y la deslizo por mis piernas, me sonroje justo cuando sasori se separo de mi pecho y lo vi mirar como me retiro esa intima prenda y la dejo en el suelo

Se bajo el pantalón junto a su ropa interior, no pude evitar sonrojarme, me eche ligeramente asía atrás, apoye mis brazos en la mesa dejando mi torso ligeramente alzado para seguir viendo a mi Danna

Sasori apoyo sus manos en mis rodillas y separo mis piernas, al parecer a sasori no le importaba que solo quedara con la pequeña falda enroscada a mi cadera y las largas calcetas, mi danna puso sus manos en mi cadera y subió la falda hasta mi cintura y luego atrajo mi cuerpo un poco más a el, dejándome apoyado en la orilla de la mesa

Acerco a mi rostro tres de sus dedos, supe inmediatamente que hacer, los metí a mi boca, empezando a lamerlos , asegurándome que los había lubricado bien, abrí mi boca y sasori alejo su mano

Sentí como introdujo el primer digito en mi interior, gemí ligeramente , enseguida sentí el segundo digito, jadee al sentir la invasión en mi interior

Me sentí incomodo, llevábamos bastante tiempo sin hacer esto, tal vez por eso me sentía extraño

-estas bien, mi niña exploradora?- susurro sasori mientras sentí como tijereaba dentro mío

-uhm… no pasa… nada- dije entrecortadamente mientras gemía ligeramente, inmediatamente sentí el tercer digito, no paso mucho para que sasori retirara sus dedos de mi interior y me tomara de las caderas, lo vi posicionarse y poco a poco se introdujo en mi

Solté un sonoro gemido al sentirlo completamente dentro, sasori no espero ni un instante pronto empezó el vaivén de nuestras caderas, lo atraje a mi y lo abrace sintiendo su rostro quedar sobre mi hombro

Entre cada embestida mi danna besaba y mordía mi cuello

Entre cada embestida yo gemía y arañaba la espalda de mi danna

-estas muy estrecho- gimió sasori besando mi cuello

-D..Danna, hun- arquee mi espalda, mis brazos se volvieron de gelatina y caí de espaldas a la mesa, cerré los ojos ante los espasmos de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo asiéndome sentir en el mismo cielo

Era exquisito el choque de nuestras caderas, la sensación de sus húmedos labios recorrer mi abdomen, su ser inundándome, sus traviesas caricias por todo mi cuerpo

-m..mas, mas r.. rapi..do- jadee sin abrir los ojos

-lo que tu ordenes- lo sentí salir casi completamente de mi interior y entro en mi en una rápida y profunda estocada, sacándome el aire de los pulmones y arrancándome un fuerte grito de mis labios

Repitió este movimiento en estocadas rápidas asiéndome enloquecer ya me era inevitable gritar su nombre entre mis gemidos

Mi mente estaba nublada por el placer, en algún punto de sus frenéticas embestidas toco ese "punto", aquel lugar que me hacia ir a las nubes y no querer bajar de ellas

-ahhh!- grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones por el simple hecho de que Sasori había alzado mis piernas y las colocaba sobre sus hombros para así facilitarle la tarea de encontrar y golpear en mi interior aquel "punto"

-Deidara…- gimió mi nombre, jadee al escucharlo- abre los.. ojos, mírame

Su voz era tan seductora, me asía sentir que con solo escucharlo llegaría al climax

Luche con abrir mis parpados , asiendo que luchara ahora con ver entre mis lagrimas de placer

Sentí uno de los brazos de mi danna colocarse debajo de mi espalda e impulsarme ligeramente asía arriba para así dejarme sentado en la orilla de la silla, mientras su otra mano acomodaba mis piernas nuevamente en su cintura

Se agacho ligeramente quedando su rostro a la altura del mío, beso mi mejilla y sus delicado y pálidos dedos retiraron mi pelo mojado por mi sudor, acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja

-eres hermoso- susurro viéndome directamente a los ojos

Esos hermosos ojos grises, pronto me quede profundamente embelesado por su mirada, acerco sus labios asía mi

-te amo- me beso dulcemente mientras sentía mi interior arder, en cuestión de segundos gemí contra sus labios llegando al climax, no subí solo al cielo ,ya que sentí como sasori inundaba mi ser. Ambos habíamos acabado juntos

Sasori salió de mi y me cargo y caminamos hasta su sala, se a costo y me recostó sobre el

Escondí mi rostro contra su cuello mientras lo sentía acariciar mi espalda

-muy encantadora tu sorpresa, mocoso, cual será tu próximo disfraz?, reina de bellezas?, bombera?, colegiala?

-tsk, no me trates como si fuera mujer- me queje

-je, lo siento- se burlo, para luego besar mi frente- ya espero ansioso el próximo disfraz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :**

Jojojo XD lemon!

Espero haya sido del agrado a mi cumpleañera y a los lectores

Dejen sus comentarios, si no Deidara no se disfrazará para provocar a sasori jajaj XD

**1/ago/12 -_- 7:00pm**


End file.
